Let's eat popcorn off each others bodies
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Someone is going to lay down on the floor and close their eyes. I'm going to place two pieces of popcorn somewhere on their body. But before I put the pieces on them, I'll blind fold one of you and then you'll have to find the popcorn."


**"Let's eat popcorn off each others bodies"**

**By" Regina Guthrie**

"Will you please get up and do something Teme! We need help!"

"You already forced me down here; I'm not doing anything else, dobe." Sasuke replied in annoyance as he continued to stare that the colored screen before him. Naruto groaned in aggravation as he glared at the Uchiha.

"You better not ruin this for her. She deserves this." Naruto warned, squinting his eyes at the Uchiha daringly. Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." He murmured, grabbing the pink remote that matched the Barbie pink television. He flipped through the channels boredly, ignoring the blond that was literally staring him down.

"You might have already ruined it by yourself Naruto. Ugly has been trying to avoid the Uchiha ever since he got back. His presence might anger her." Sasuke shot a glare towards Sai angrily. It was clear to him and everyone else that Sakura was ignoring him and he fought with himself everyday over if it was to be considered good or bad. Half of him was glad he didn't have her clinging to his side while the other half wanted her love and attention.

"It's not that she's trying to avoid him, it's more of the fact that she doesn't care to see or speak with him." Ino spoke up from the opposite side of the room where she was on her tippy-toes hanging up decorations. The three males turned there attention to the blond.

"How do you know that?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure she hates him." He informed with a sly smirk on his face as he watched Sasuke turn and glare at him. There was no doubt about it, Sai liked Sakura. He really liked her and everyone knew about it, except Sasuke and Sakura of course. Sasuke being gone when the news went around and Sakura refusing to believe it.

"I'm her best friend and I asked her about it." Ino told them, shrugging her shoulders while grabbing a green balloon and began to hang it on the corner of the banner. "She told me that it didn't matter as long as he was okay and that she doubted he wanted her around anyways since he thinks she's so annoying." Ino continued to tell, grabbing for a yellow balloon this time.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, looking back at the television as the Sai and Ino continued to bicker about Sakura's behavior towards him. Naruto glanced at the Uchiha but then sighed. Naruto knew Sasuke cared for Sakura, he just wouldn't admit it. He also knew that it was eating him up inside that she didn't want to be around him... or didn't care, which ever it really was.

"They are both wrong, Sasuke. I hope you know that." Naruto whispered out to his best friend, being extremely serious at the moment. Sasuke glanced up at the idiot before him but then back at the screen.

"I don't care." He told him emotionlessly but he wasn't fooling Naruto. When Sasuke had turned and looked at him he caught that small shine of relief in his eyes that came and vanished within seconds.

"I think she's here!" Tenten yelled from the window she was looking out of. Ino had advised her to be the look out and to watch for Neji and Hinata, who were bringing Sakura home. It was such a perfect plan, Neji and Hinata were to tell her that they were taking her to the movies but take her to her house first to get a coat, while all the others set up her surprise birthday party.

"Hurry! Everyone hide and shut the lights off!" Ino yelled to everyone. In a matter of seconds everyone was hidden and the house was pitch black, except for the blaring television and the Uchiha in front of it.

"Teme! Turn that off and come hide!" Naruto yelled angrily at his best friend. Sasuke glanced over at the angry blond that was settled behind a chair to his right, but then back at the screen. Naruto gritted his teeth and was about to pounce on the Uchiha but the door began to open. "I'm gonna kill you, Teme." Naruto murmured angrily while watching Sakura step through the door but then stop when her eyes laid on the Uchiha seated on her couch.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in my house?" She asked in confusion, letting go of the door knob and placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke only glanced up at her before shrugging his shoulders.

"Surprise" He mumbled out before picking the remote back up and flipping through the channels again. Sakura rose an eyebrow and then looked back at the two hyuga's in the door way. They looked confused and speechless.

"Sasu-"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone screamed in union, except for Sasuke who had already said enough. Sakura's eyes widened at all the people who had jumped out of no where with grins on there faces. Neji reached over towards the wall and turned the lights on only to hear Sakura gasp at all the decorations.

"I-" She cleared her throat. "I guess this means we're not going to the movies?" Everyone started to laugh at her as she smiled at them lovingly. As the party started to start and everyone was talking and laughing while having a good time, Sakura couldn't help glancing over at the Uchiha sadly. He still sat in front of the T.V not enjoying himself at all. She craved to go sit next to him and try to make him feel more welcome, but she knew that it would be a lost cause.

But what no one knew, was that he was craving the same thing...

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time to play a game!" Ino announced with a bag of popcorn in her hands. Everyone looked up at her and sweat dropped at the evil grin she had on her face. "And everyone has to play, including you Sasuke or I'll throw Sakura's birthday cake in your face and hold it there until you eat some of it." Ino threatened darkly as her eyes gleamed over. Sasuke only shrugged at her and sighed as he watched her turn the T.V off.

"What are we playing?" Sakura asked curiously, noticing Ino didn't have a box or anything besides her bag of popcorn. And then it clicked. "Oh god Ino! No!" Sakura whined, placing her hands over her face and shaking her head. Ino chuckled.

"I told you we'd play it somehow!" She replied as she turned to everyone else. "Okay everyone, this is how you play! Someone is going to lay down on the floor and close their eyes. I'm going to place two pieces of popcorn somewhere on their body. But before I put the pieces on them, I'll blind fold one of you and then you'll have to find the popcorn. If you can't and give up, you have to tell us your biggest secret." Ino told them slyly. Most of everyone was looking at her as if she was crazy. "Oh come on! Most of us are seventeen or close to it! Let's have some fun!" She whined.

"Who's going first?" Naruto asked looking around at everyone. His eyes landed on his best friend and his smirk widened, Sasuke didn't notice though but Ino did. Meeting eyes with Naruto they both looked over at Sakura and then nodded their heads in agreement. "How about the birthday girl!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him with a scowl but only got a wider grin in return.

"Well then I think I shoul-" Sai started to speak up but Ino cut him off.

"Sasuke get over here so I can blind fold you!" Ino yelled with a gleam in her eyes as she waved the black cloth in Sasuke's direction. She knew Sai was going to try and get to eat the popcorn off her best friend and she wasn't going to have it. Everyone's eyes widened, including Sasuke's.

"I-Ino! I don't think that's such a goo-"

"Oh shut up Sakura and lay down!" Ino snapped at the pink haired girl that had already sat down on the floor. Sakura lowered herself down easily with a pleading look in her eyes as she glanced at all her friends, trying to get someone to help her. But no one did. Those traitors. So she closed her eyes.

"Go on Teme! You'll have fun for once in your boring life!" Naruto screamed, pushing the man before him forward. Sasuke turned and glared at the blond before walking over to Ino who was smiling happily. After the blind fold was in place, Ino directed Sasuke into a sitting position on Sakura's left side. "Oh! I know where you can put one!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Ino turned to look at him and smirked when she saw where he was gesturing too.

Sakura jumped slightly when she felt Ino's cold fingers slip under her shirt and tuck a small piece of popcorn in the middle of her bra. Sakura gulped as she then felt Ino settle one in between her covered thighs, pretty close to a forbidden place. How could Ino do this to her? She knew her best friend had picked Sasuke and herself on purpose. This wasn't fair.

"I don't think we should play this game anymore." Sai spoke up, looking nervously at the places Ino had stuck the popcorn. Thank god for Sai! Sakura chanted in her head.

"Oh shut up! If you were in Sasuke's position, you'd be begging for the game to begin!" Tenten told him, looking at the scene before her with a grin. This was going to be sexy and she knew it.

"Yea, stop ruining everyone's fun." Naruto told him, his eyes never leaving his two teammates. Sai sighed while shaking his head. He had to agree that if he were the one retrieving those pieces, he would be more then ready to start the game, but the point was just that, he wasn't the one, Sasuke was.

"Okay Sasuke, You can start now. And another rule I forgot to mention." Ino announced, waiting a second for the dramatic effect. "You can only use your mouth." She told him evilly.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he took a deep breath. He didn't know why he had agreed to play. He knew Ino couldn't force that cake on him, she wasn't strong enough. If it were anyone else lying before him, he would have reclined, but he wanted to play with Sakura for some reason.

"Sasuke you don't have to d-" Sakura started but then gasped as she felt his nose rub against her clothed stomach. She breathed in lowly as his hot breath began to leak through the material and her body started to shake slightly as it made contact with her flesh. His nose began to trail downwards as he caught sent of the buttery substance. Everyone was quiet as they watched the Uchiha move towards Sakura's most private area; if he knew or not, they did not know.

"S-Sasuke." Sakura murmured out in an unsure voice as she felt his nose skim over the button of her jeans. Her pulse was going crazy as his hot breath got closer and closer. she gasped and bucked her hips up embarrassingly when his nose finally poked her heated area through the jean material, causing the piece of popcorn to role up to the crease in the middle of her legs. Sasuke stopped his movements and froze when he noticed what part of her body he was at.

He could smell her through the material and only imagined how wet she could possibly be for him. The smell was strong and oh so welcoming, calling for him to rip the jeans off of her and play. But he couldn't do that. Not with all these people around him, watching them. He would just have to try and control himself and his actions.

Slowly, he started to move again, but this time pushing his nose down further into her soft, covered mound, earning a small whimper from the girl before him who seemed to be oblivious of the people around them. Sasuke smirked at this. But as soon as his nose made contact with the popcorn and his teeth went to grab it, it was gone.

"D-did she just-" Ino couldn't finish her sentence as shock over took her. Sakura Haruno had just spread her legs unconsciously for Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto grinned while watching eagerly for the Uchiha's next move.

After a few seconds, Sasuke figured out what had happened and he smirked widely. He had aroused the girl before him and he was damn well pleased about it. On the other hand Sakura couldn't believe she had just done that. But the burning in her stomach was too much, all she could think about was Sasuke's nose against her and all she wanted was for him to press down harder. Having her legs closed had prevented him from getting as close as he could, so she had helped him out by spreading wider, causing the popcorn to drop onto the floor between her legs.

"C'mon Teme! Get the popcorn!" Naruto yelled at his best friend, who was just sitting there at the moment.

"Shut up dobe! I'm working on it!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto, gritting his teeth at his idiot of a friend's behavior. Sakura whined softly at the feeling of Sasuke's words vibrating softly against her, cause a gush of liquid to flood out of her and soak through her panties.

"Sasu-Ahh!" Sakura squealed as she felt Sasuke jam his head between her legs, trying to get the popcorn. Her legs were only spread a couple of inches a part and she tried to keep it that way as Sasuke continued to try and force his head between them, his ear and cheek pressing up against her heated core with such pressure it was causing her to shake.

"It looks like he's attacking her!" Naruto exclaimed to Ino with a goofy grin on his face as he watched the scene before him. "It's kinda hot!" He admitted.

"You have no idea." She murmured back with a gapped mouth as she watched.

"Sakura, stop squirming! I can't get it!" Sasuke hissed at her angrily as her hips started to rock and thrust every which way and her whimpers were growing louder. He had almost had it a second ago but then she started to move and it was turning him on. The strain against his pants was killing him and if she didn't stop moving, so help him god all their friends were about to witness a live porn movie.

"Sasuke!" She moaned as his head began to place more pressure on her area. And that was all it took to drive Sasuke Uchiha over the edge.

"Fuck the popcorn!" He yelled, yanking his head away from her and pulling at the blind fold around his eyes. Sakura's eyes flew open as she looked up at the man before her, tears in her eyes as her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just acted like a hormonal teenager who wanted the man she sworn she didn't love anymore to have his way with her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" But before she could finish her statement Sasuke had his lips on hers, fierce and dominant. She heard everyone around them gasp but ignored it. Sasuke Uchiha was _kissing _her. His smooth, warm lips were pressed against hers tightly, trying to share everything he felt with her. It was amazing. When he pulled away, he only smirked at the flustered girl before him and began to stand up, bringing her with him.

In a matter of seconds he had her swung over his shoulder as she squealed in surprise, only causing him to smirk. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes as they watched him walk away with the birthday girl over his shoulder. He was just about to open the door to her room when he heard Naruto's voice and stopped.

"You didn't get the popcorn! So you have to tell us a secret!" He screeched with a grin, not caring that his best friend was caring away Sakura and taking her to her room to ravish her as much as he could. Sasuke turned and looked at him with a smirk.

"I've always wanted Sakura to be the one to help me restore my clan." And with that, the bedroom door shut and all that could be heard was the soft thud of the two falling onto the bed and Sakura's soft giggles. The corner of Naruto's lip twitched slightly.

"I knew he loved her!" Naruto screamed excitedly while turning to Ino with a grin. "Hey, do you think me and Hinata can go next! I cleaned out the supply closet this morning!"

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura breathed out as his hot lips began to trail kisses down her neck lovingly, his fingers knotting up in her hair as he tried to brush through it. She hummed slightly as she felt his naked body press up against hers even more then before as he started to trail his kisses to her collar bone.

....._knock knock!_

"Hey Teme! Sakura! I was thinking that maybe the first little Teme could be named after me, since I helped put the party together!" Naruto's loud voice came from the other side of the door. Sasuke growled into Sakura's heated skin at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Go away, dobe! We're busy!"

"But I-"

"Go away!" Sasuke screamed angrily. The two of them stayed still for a moment, but once it seemed as though Naruto was gone, Sasuke began to place kisses down to her chest again.

"You know I feel like the donkey on Shrek that had to sleep out side and sing _'I'm all alone there's no one here besides me!'_" Naruto cleared his voice after his small line of singing. "Hey! I think I'm getting better! Did I hit the notes this time, Teme!?" Naruto asked excitedly while banging on the door. Sasuke groaned while dropping his head in between Sakura's bust and shook his head at his idiot of a friend, receiving a giggle from the girl beneath him who only started to run her fingers through his hair lovingly. "Hey Teme, are you listening?"

"Go away!" The two of them yelled in union at the blond outside Sakura's bedroom door.

....

....

....

"Poor donkey. Maybe we should name the baby after him since he had to sleep outside."

"Dobe if you don't get away from the door and leave us alone I'm gonna make sure you're sleeping outside!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Sakura giggled from under the Uchiha before her and shook her head. She was glad things were back to normal, just like when they were twelve, but the only difference was that it was even better now.

* * *

**Well, yesterday we had a surprise birthday party for one of my closest friends. The problem was that it was on my mom's birthday so I didn't get to stay for the slumber party. The point is, I got this idea from that party. We played a game similar to this one, except we didn't have a blind fold and there was no "if you don't find the popcorn", you found it no matter what at our party, you didn't have a way out. hahaha. It was so much fun though. Teenage Moments, you have to love them. lol Well.... Happy birthday Sakura! :)**


End file.
